1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of improving the quality of data obtained by well logging a borehole and, more particularly, to a method of increasing the vertical resolution of well log data using information derived from logging measurements themselves and a logging tool response function.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Logging tools are typically used to measure desired formation parameters of interest at discrete regularly spaced points along a well bore as the tool is moved therealong. At each of the discrete measurement points a measurement is taken and the value thereof recorded at the location (depth point) of the measurement. The measured value is subsequently treated as the true value of the parameter at the measurement location. However, because of the nature of the measurement equipment in the logging tool, in actual practice the true measurement value is not recorded at the measurement location; instead, a numerical weighted average of the desired value and parameter values at adjacent depth points in a vertical interval above and below the measurement location are recorded. Accordingly, a true measurement value of a desired parameter can not be obtained.